Terraria Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 3
|episode_no = 3 |episode_length = 12:01 |upload_date = January 4, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8JaT-4f3xU |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary The episode begins with the group is trying to leave the cave they were exploring, however, Jeff and Barry stay behind to collect sand. Jon had placed platforms leaving the cave in an awkward way, making leaving with them difficult. PBG then talks about a transplant disease which he plans on cutting out later; he doesn't. On the way home the group talks about said transplant disease, how McJones was a woman until he was a man, and how PBG likes McJones out of obligation. Jon also kills a bird. After returning home, Jon throws a bomb in the house, freaking everyone out, and blowing a hole through the wall. When asked why, he responds he did so because he didn't know what it was. PBG then questions what a "boomb" is, and Jon throws grenades in the house while McJones is repairing the house; luckily grenades don't actually destroy anything. Dean then continues talking as if nothing had happened. PBG tries to kill a bird, and is able to kill it after shooting it the fifth time. A bunny then enters the house, and Dean kills it. PBG then questions what they need to do to kill the first boss. Jeff explains it, and points out that he and Barry are still digging sand. Barry and Jeff continue to dig down, and Barry points out that they may die down there. Barry and Jeff find a Yellow Slime and a Demon Alter. Paul, Jon, PBG, and Dean head to the right to fight some eyeballs and rabbits, while Barry and Jeff decide to return home. PBG spots a shooting star, and Dean collects it. Dean then finds some copper, but mistakes it for iron. McJones then joins PBG and Co. and their search for eyeballs. PBG then uses his archery skills to hit an eyeball after 4 shots as McJones digs over to kill it. The group then fight a hoard of zombies. Barry and Jeff find Jon's maze of platforms as they are leaving the cave. After leaving the cave, Barry gets attacked by zombies, bringing him down to 15 health. He is able to escape into a cave, and Jeff gives him a potion to heal with. After healing, they leave the cave, were they are immediately attacked by more zombies and eyeballs. Barry is killed by an eyeball while trying to fight the enemies. After this, Jeff barricades himself underground, and asks everyone else to come over and save him, as there's a bunch of enemies outside of his barricade. Dean and McJones head over to help him. PBG also goes, but he is further behind than them before deciding to return to fight with Jon and Paul. Quotes Trivia *This is the first time Dean mistakes Iron and Copper. This would later become a running gag in Minecraft Hardcore (Season 6) and Minecraft Hardcore (Season 7).